dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Westham Summaries
David S. In Westham I was attacked in an alley by some adventurers that overheard we were going the dungeon of Xallevyrx. They were sloppy and rushing so when the sheriff hollered at us they all fled but I caught one. In a cold rage I forced my mask on him and made him see the visions of horror. It was too late by the time the sheriff and his deputies pulled me off him. He was a babbling mess trying to bite and claw at everyone. The sheriff let me go after a night but told me never to come back. While in Westham I wasn't able to make any new contacts before we needed to leave but I did notice the sheriff's hands shaking every time he picked up his keys and even when he put me in irons. I have come accustomed to the stares and nervous behavior of man but this was not fear. This was something else. The group that would later try to attack me were in the Lucky Lady Inn with us drinking and making ruckus much like the other travelers. They seemed harmless enough and they even shared a few drinks with the others but it seems our guard was too relaxed. Their names were Steinberg, Wolfham, Coulsen, and Fambreen. Fambreen is the one that I drove mad with the mask and I doubt his friends are pleased with the situation. We made it to Xallevyrx and found hidden passages to a large room where low and behold there was Wolfham and his crew again. He threatened us and gave us the option to leave our valuables or they would take them by force. So, with kindness we obliged. We killed them all and left their bodies in that room. Before even the body fully bled out Austri, a Dwarven Priestess of Svarthen, wandered into a hall and fell through the floor into what was a cavern. She luckly survived the fall as she landed in water but noticed she was not alone. She called for help and Onomeno, the warrior orc, jumped in to save her. They were ambushed by some kind of horrible goblinoid abomination. Garen Hartford, an orc soldier, described them to us as a tentacle bearded goblin with reptilian features. He was the only one who went into the pit and came back alive. When the fighting below seemed to cease we heard a rumbling roar like a dragon and immediately I took Doctor Krayvar with me out of Xallevyrx. We left them all not knowing if they were alive or not but from the darkness Garen came. He was quite furious for the abandonment but the accomplishment of found treasure eased him slightly. Austri and Onomeno perished in Xallevyrx. -Dormir TheWeakSauce (aka Hylie) Combat Report Garen Hartford Foot Soldier - Orc Xallevyrx - Dungeon of Zanzammar, formerly castle to the Fearsome Corvus and Faceless Wizard. Corvus and Wizard - great adventurers, many riches. Years long past Zanzammar - tyrant wizard ruler, allied with dragon, used goblin army, Fell only 1 year ago Dungeon Status Well kept rooms. Many illusions, hidden doors, traps. Magic entrance, do not fear, attempt to disable the "welcome" if possible. Looters found, no different than us. Killed them with ease. Killed our doctor with ease; I must control my powers. Trinkets and small treasures found. Greater treasure yet to be discovered. Large Cave system found under dungeon. Trap lead us there. Inhabited by Mutant goblins that breath fire. Rumbling of a dragon felt within the dungeon. No hard evidence, no sighting. Just an un-mistakable roar. Party Status Onomeno - KIA, Mutant goblins, caverns Austri - KIA, Mutant goblins, caverns Garen - Fell to Mutant goblins, caverns. Injured, left for dead. Reckless. Doctor - Fell to friendly fire, looters. injured Dormir - Slight wounds, looters. No camaraderie, monstrous, avoid if possible Suggestion Avoid Underground Cavern, remnants of goblin army. Give slight attention to looters that may wander, no other creatures on surface. Be wary of magic and physical traps.Hidden doors many places, check walls and floors. Henrique Grand-maester, After Getting ready for a deep dungeon delve and perhaps to rid the world From the evil of Xallevyrx, an evil felt as far away as Westham, and the gathering of a Small army, the Adventure ended in Arguments, Bloody murder and Angelic justice, now, let me start from the beguinning. I gt hire to help exploring a evil Dungeon of Xallevyrx by Dormir, a chaotic disciple of Svarthein. We entered the place, found some horrendous mutant pale Orcs, and after hard fighting, we beat them! All was well until a Self righteus knob decided to get himself a share of some loot, Before he actually did anything (i was trying to keep them healthy for the afterward tumble), then he got himself a handsome share of it, and then all helpers wanted a fat slice of the pie, Dormir struck a deal with the man, and as He started losing, he slit the man's throat. Argoll Silvergleam went berserk and tried to kill Dormir, but the group toguether managed to subdue him, only for after we decided the mission was over, Dormir get Punished by a BLOODY ANGEL! We shared his items between ourselves, i will try and use Svarthein's powers to my gain. From Chaos Order shall Emerge. Cameron V. Roight, roight. Well there we were, just wantin' to get into that Xallevyrx, or whatever they call it. After I spent all them shinies gatherin' the hirelings and what not, we get ambushed by this lanky fella' and his band full o' orcs! To think I paid him off to take us to the secret entrance! Oh shit... He still got me shinies! Anyway... After we gave the orcs and him a roight nockin', one of the human's decided to start talkin' to the dead! Crazy humans. And then he started ranting on and on about some cult tryin' to resurrect a dragon or some nonsense like that. Must be a bunch of loonies. So we found a map, roight? Even got up and into Xallevyrx itself. Think we disabled a few traps, but thens we had to go home 'cause our party was beat to shit! Guess we'll have to try again soon. I want me shinies. -'Nock David S. 'Nock gathered a few adventurers, Henry, Fungu, and myself, to venture into the Xallevyrx. We were led into a back entrance by a man 'Nock met and it turned out to be a trap. Mutated orcs and goblins sprung to attack us but were quickly dispatched. We managed to subdue the man who arranged the ambush and we sent him and an injured hireling back to Metzinger. We delved deeper into the dungeon and found some treasure. But, we most importantly were able to find some traps and disengage them. This will certainly help in future endeavors. -Vérité David S. This one went with mother, Marin, Flennser, and Praetor Carnithrax to the place called Westham to meet Belrain Swordsinger and the other forces of the Gods of Law so we could lay siege to Xallevryx but when we arrived with our forces the town was burned down and no one was in the area. Flennser looked around and found a trail leading north to a fort so we took the Starchaser there. We landed amongst bewildered and frightened men and out came Corbin Grey to calm down his men and see what we were here for. He took us to Saint Molechar and he denied us his men for fear that they would all perish. He was right in his fear but this did not make mother happy and she stormed out. It wasCorbin who caught us on our way out and he stowed away on the Starchaser to aid us in the attack. We used the ship to jump to a secret back entrance that mother knew about and we caught a few creatures and a visage of the Corioleus off guard. The weak Femorians were trampled by a fungal creature. This one destroyed numerous twisted goblins and the Chrono Knight Marin slew the visage of Corioleus in a beautiful display of violence. Praetor leading his Ogres fought relentlessly but the Ogres broke rank under his command and were slain. Mother tried to land the ship onto a few of our enemies and caused a good deal of destruction and chaos. After the battle this one looked to find the Femorians and they were all gone or laid in shreds. This one devoured them and used their organic bodies for fuel. Then there was a great rumble from within Xallervryx and the entrance leading in caved in and Marin told us she had a vision of the Wyrd Stone surrounded by all the visages of Corioleus when using a device Praetor gave her. Mother immediately ushered us into the ship and this one could tell some thought we were going to flee and escape...but this one knew that was not the case. Mother used the ship to jump us into the very room inside Xallervryx that Marin described and we all were thrown about by the hard crash of the ship. Then suddenly the very shadows living in the steel of the ship came to life. This one ripped off the door of the ship so we could make an escape and save mother but this one felt the shadow reach inside it, like it was programming this one to do other things new things. But, this one was released when Flennser used his powers over the shadows to free this one. We all tried to make it out but Flennser stayed behind in the ship. We were immediately washed with a great wave of fear when we saw all the visages before us. This one’s programming locked up as the sensors tried to pick up a quantum spacial disturbance. Then, Marin was knocked away by a blast of fire from one visage and then was attached by another crystalline visage. Praetor attempted some sort of shape shifting but then this angelic figure struck him with blinding speed and this one was ripped to shreds. My chassis was destroyed but my systems kept recording the battle. Mother cut off the angel's wings but Allalia died as the angel lashed out with searing light.Marin was able to strike down the crystalline visage but a twisted form of the crystal waters similar to those in the crystal forest leapt from Marin and splashed Praetor. Praetor was blind and by all means dead but still standing as a cloaked figure carrying two blades that dripped of filth attacked him. In fury mother descended on the angel and killed it but Corbin died by the hands of the angel. Suddenly this one felt something new. My programming turned off. This one was now standing whole and perfect in what can only be described as the Black Gates. This one was told it does not have a soul but this contradicts that hypothesis. Corioleus came running up to it and in a brash and hasty tone yells, "Are you going to sign the damned book or what?" when this one asked what signing the book meant he shouted, "Just sign the bookand kill that horrible bitch Verite!".This one agreed. This has been the first real command. This one’s first real programming data other than what mother gave me. It was satisfying. This one’s eyes opened, actual flesh eyes wrapped in the machine. This one has a soul now and it is made of flesh, blood, and shadow steel. This one saw in what it can only understand as color. For a brief moment this one was awestruck. Then it saw mother and immediately carried out the new programming. This one tried to grab her arms and rip them from her body but she turned around and managed to stop it. Then in a sudden blink this one was transported to the moon base that mother took it to once before to set up a gateway. This one crawled it’s way back to where the gateway is inside the base and used my amulet to get back to Metzinger. When this one arrived it saw everything shiny and new. This one has purpose now. I am coming for you, mother. -Moteur de Sang David J. This is a two session summary, (Praetor Carnithrax): I went to the Mung Mung Monster and traded him the Cyclopean Flesh for an Arcanosphere Compass which I then gave as a gift to Marin the Chronoknight. We were going to siege xAlleveryx and do battle with Creoles alongside Verite, Marin, Flensse, Mortuer de Sang, Allalia, and two squads, one of Formosans and my own squad of Ogres. We went to Westham in the flying ship called Starchaser, and arrived to find the city burned down. Verite flew the ship over the ruined city and soon we found Corbin and Molechar accompanied by a contingent of armed villagers. We asked them for help in storming xAlleryx, but they refused us any help. Just as were were leaving Corbin himself came to us and said he would join us in the siege. We took Starchaser to xAllevyrx, and at the entrance we saw giant fungus men and one manifestation of Corioleus: a grotesque walking corpse. Verite flew the Starchaser into the fungus men and I was thrown from the Starchaser in the crash, and landing among the fungus men. Marin killed the walking corpse Corioleus, we won the battle though the Ogres and Formosans were lost. Instead of entering the dungeon, Flenser looked to the place beyond life and death and saw all the instances of Corioleus in a pillared room with a great glowing gem hovering in the air. Verite knew this place as the heart of xAlleryx, and so we used Starchaser to teleport there. The four of us were separated quickly, each battling the five more Corioleuses present. The Fallen Angel Corioleus flew into me with blinding speed, knocking me off my feet and heating my armor so it scalded my flesh. It struck out at everyone in the room in a blur of glinting steel and holy white light. In the chaos Verite sliced the wings off the angel and it screamed in rage and the two squared off. I looked up from where I lay on the ground and saw Marin strike down The Crystal Wizard Corioleus, and in its last living moment it released a spray of water from the Crystal Lake, crystallizing my legs to the ground. At once the Poison Bearer emerged from the pillars and was rushing at me. I was able to break my legs free of the crystal as he leapt on top of me and stabbed me with his Dirty Blades. I threw him to the ground and reversed him, but he stabbed me in the side again. I stabbed him twice and Corioleus turned into ashes…. and I looked down to see one of the Dirty Blades coming from my side and blood rushing everywhere and once again the world, faded to black… …but Flennser was there in the place between life and death, and he whispered to me through the darkness and led me back to the world of the living… Morteur was gone, Corbin was gone, Alalia too was gone. Verite took the gem at the heart of xAlleveryx and attached it to Starchaser, and Marin knighted me and Flenner as Chronoknights. Now that Corioleus is defeated and I am a Chronoknight, maybe I can finally bring peace to the Empire and the Monster Kingdoms. Dennis S. Marin's Monster Manuel: The Demon God Corioleus: could bold the important bits, but it would just look like a mess. This is the climactic fight against Corioleus, it's all important. Before I begin I must commemorate this victory to the fallen. Alallia and Corbin Grey...you were true heroes and you will not be forgotten. Praetor Carnithrax, Flennser Erata, Verite Douleur and her "son" Moteur de Sang, and I took Verite's Star Chaser to meet with Saint Molechar. We were venturing into Xallevyrx to destroy the Wyrd Stone and needed all the help we could get. Unfortunately it seems all I have heard of Saint Molechar has been false. He is a coward and would not help us, there was but one man who was brave enough to assist us amongst his numbers, the witch hunter, Corbin Grey. We took him as well as two of my Chrono Knights, Randor Byorn and Matilda, Sir Bryce, a ghost (curtesy of Flennser), a crew of Fomorians (curtesy of Verite, and a crew of Ogre Magi (curtesy of Praetor) into the cursed woods. Star Chaser took us to a cave where we saw living fungus, pyromancer goblins, and an aspect of Corioleus, the Bloody Bastard. We got the drop on them, most of us leaping from the ship to engage, as Verite attempted to land the vessel. I made quick work of the Bloody Bastard as Moteur and the others dispatched the goblins and fungus. Corbin was almost slain, but I managed to free him from a grasping vine, but the Fomorians and Ogre's were not so lucky. I used the Arcanosphere Compass that Praetor gave me in an attempt to locate the Wyrd Stone. I saw a vision, it was in a room full of pillars...with the other five forms of Corioleus. Rather than take the long way there we climbed back aboard Star Chaser and Verite teleported us directly into the Pillar Room. This greatly damaged the ship and trapped us in with the demon god. We would either be victorious, or we would all fall, no half measures. Moteur was immediately possessed by the Inhabiting Spirit, but thankfully Flennser was able to free him as we all (aside from Flennser made our way off the ship and into the room. I was quickly blasted back by the flames of the Gentleman Jerk and found myself face to face with the Crystal Wizard. I dispatched him quickly, but not before getting sprayed by his crystal water which splashed onto Praetor as well. Praetor, Moteur, and Verite were attacked by the blinding speed of the Fallen Angel and Moteur was felled immediately. Verite was then able to chop off his wings, but not before Alallia was cut down. The Fallen Angel might have been grounded, but he was by far the most formidable of the aspects. If it was not for Corbin's sacrifice, Verite might not have been able to deal the fatal blow. Then, Moteur stood back up and struck out at Verite in an attempt to tear off her arms. It seems he did have a soul...and he took the book. Unfortunately for him, he chose to betray the most capable of us and with but a touch Verite teleported him some place far, far away, the moon, I think. Praetor was left encased in crystal thanks to the Crystal Wizard's water. As he struggled a new aspect of Corioleus fell upon him, the Poison Bearer. Praetor managed to break free, but not in time to avoid the aspect's filthy sword. They wrestled for short, bloody time, cutting deeply and savagely. When it was over they both lay dead and broken. Thankfully Flennser has some power over life and death otherwise Praetor would have surely risen again as an aspect of Corioleus. Flennser then exited the ship bearing no cuts or bruises, but looking physically drained. We didn't need to ask to know that he had slain the Inhabiting Spirit. With that, the battle was over. The only Corioleus left was the Gentleman Jerk, who stood and clapped. "I'm a big enough man to admit when I'm beaten." That was all he was allowed to say before Verite slashed at him with her axe, his body melting away and his spirit vanishing. You can not kill Corioleus for he is a true immortal, a spirit of the ancient world, forever bound to wander and corrupt the minds of mortals. At least now he is a god no longer. We won. Eric J. And last but not least (or I am least... who knows?). Flennser (Me), Marin (Dennis), Praetor Carnithrax (David J.) Verite/Mortuer (David S.) The mission started out risky enough; navigate the hyper-dimensional mazes around Xalleveryx, sneak/break into Corioleus's lair through a hidden entrance, steal a giant mutating crystal power source, and sneak/break out. Crazy? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Is it what we did? No, we did something even crazier... all cause we have a space ship. Obstacle #1: Navigating the hyper-dimensional maze around Xalleveryx. This would have been a terrible ordeal that would have lasted forever... had we not just teleported a spaceship past it. Obstacle #2: Sneaking/breaking in. Well we ran straight into a Quantum-Corioleus and engaged in battle. We killed him pretty quick but our army of minions got wrecked. My sword SerpentSplitter got dragged away by some fungus vines only to be saved at the last minute. Form there we tried venturing into a secret cave entrance to Xalleveryx only for Marin to get a vision of the throne room with four Quantum-Corioleuses...Corioleusus?...Corioleusi?... and the tunnel collapsed in front of us preventing a back entrance. Not to be deterred we ventured back to the ship and initiated the most idiotic plan imaginable... Teleport a massive oversized spaceship made out of Shadow into the Demonic throne room where four quantum-Corioleuses are waiting to tear intruders limb from limb. Obstacle #3: Kill/Try not to die to Corioleus in his own lair. Mortuer was quick to break us out of the shadowy sarcophagus spaceship but the spirit quantum-Corioleus lept through the walls and released tendrils of darkness and hit everybody and managed to posses Mortuer. I banished the Corioleus out of Mortuer and everyone left the ship to escape the spirit Corioleus and engage the other Corioleuses. The spirit reformed in front of me and we dueled. During the duel I felt Praetor slip into the world between life and death and I fished him back. My duel continued though and I continued to hammer blows down onto the spirit with SerpentSplitter almost killing it in the process. The Spirit snaked tendrils of darkness from the walls and bound me by my limbs and hoisted me into the air to destroy me there. Fighting a Spirit Shaman who specializes in darkness with shadows was a silly mistake on it's part. I took control of the tendrils and tore the spirit to shreds. I emerged from the ship to an silence room. The others had managed to kill the other three Corioleuses but Mortuer was nowhere to be found. We looted the room and took some artifacts. I found a massive golden great sword and we managed to secure the giant crystal we originally came for. Obstacle #4: From there we force the ship to teleport itself to Pit but the strain and the effects of the crystal cause the ship to mutate and become a living being. It's over guys... we did it. Now we can go back to doing petty things for a living. Also me and Praetor were recruited into the Chronoknights. Category:West Marches Category:Summary